


无名车

by AraDoria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 德哈, 车
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 23:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraDoria/pseuds/AraDoria
Summary: 一辆感谢阿亚投喂的车





	无名车

眼前一片漆黑。德拉科感觉不出遮在眼前的布料，但他知道是谁做的。他试着站起来，发现自己的四肢都被某种丝带捆住了。他轻轻转动手腕，绑得不是很紧，但无法挣脱。

可能是领带。德拉科思忖着，这个宽度不像他的，不够正式，可质感上佳，应该是自己送出去的礼物。

德拉科自从与恋人同居以后，特别喜欢给人买礼物，尤其是衣物。袍子、领带、袖扣，任何一种饰品，还有贴身衣物。他喜欢完全拥有一个人的感觉。

尽管他的恋人声称自己并不属于德拉科：“我是我自己，德拉科，我不属于任何人。”

“但是你爱我，而且你愿意为我做任何事。”

这是德拉科的回答，他不等对方反驳就以吻封缄，最后自然以一夜翻云覆雨结束对话。

也许是有人靠近了。皮鞋踩在柔软的地毯上是发不出声音的，可他感觉得出有一股视线落在他的身上，也许他的恋人正在考虑该从哪一部分下手。一股战栗随着他的脊椎自下而上爬行，他迫不及待地等待着甜蜜的制裁。

过了不知多久，德拉科反而放松下来。他是受制于人的那个，可德拉科知道，也许这对他的恋人来说更是一种折磨。在性事方面，德拉科比他懂得多。

“你在害怕吗？”他轻柔地开口，没有回应。他知道他在听。

“犹豫？你那格兰芬多式的鲁莽没有告诉你把人捆绑起来之后应该干什么吗？”

“让我来猜猜你想要什么。这是你的性幻想，你可以对我做任何你想做的事。我的行动受限，你不想让我主导；我的双眼被遮蔽，你不想让我判断。这对你来说一定是最隐蔽最渴望的性，可是你的经验都来自于我，你身上的每一寸都是我开发的，你——”

第一次，轮到德拉科被打断。他额前服帖的金发被人一把抓起，强迫他仰起头。德拉科尚未出口的话语卷在唇齿间，一根舌头伸进了德拉科的口腔，有些粗暴地逡巡着，扫荡着他的齿列。

他的唇瓣微凉，可舌头火热。德拉科满意地想，他放松了身体，顺从地迎接恋人主动的献吻。可这个吻没有持续多久，对方毫不留恋地离开他，用另一根丝带勒住了德拉科的嘴巴。

很好。

德拉科的挑衅给了他勇气，他终于行动起来。壁炉里的柴烧得噼啪作响，整间屋子都暖洋洋的，可这还不够。他拿起了桌上新倒的酒，一饮而尽。醇厚的液体蔓延入肺腑，也融化了他的犹豫。男人单手松开领口，剩下的扣子一一剥落。黑色的长裤堆作一团，他的手伸进了自己的内裤。

德拉科发不出声音，他只能从细微的声响中猜测恋人的行动。四周安静了一会儿，接着他似乎又开始动作，德拉科听见更多布料摩擦的声音，随后是压在身上温暖的躯体。他跨坐在德拉科的腰间，火热的肉棒抵上德拉科的小腹。一只手抚上德拉科的后颈，它插入德拉科的发尾，轻柔拨弄着德拉科柔顺的金发，像一个难以抗拒的邀请。德拉科试图侧头感受他，耳朵却被咬住了。

“别动。”男人终于开口说道。德拉科难得顺从了，因为他从中听出了恋人的隐忍和动情。他的恋人在性事上总是很害羞，情到浓时确实会给予他回应，可是德拉科需要更长的时间去诱使他正视自己的欲望。

这次没有很久。也许是完全的主导地位使他的恋人终于能诚实地面对自我，德拉科听见他的呼吸越发急促，喘息中暗含着难以忍耐的欲念。

可他无法触碰。

失去触觉和视觉使其他感觉变得敏锐起来。德拉科屏住呼吸，听见他的恋人低声呻吟，一只手解开德拉科的皮带，将它抽出来。西裤上的扣子被解开，拉链被解开，可德拉科依旧被绑在原地。

那只手伸进了德拉科的内裤里，虚虚握着他的粗大，来回抚摸着。

德拉科早就硬了，那只手给予的抚慰只不过是火上浇油。他想要发出声音，想要触碰对方，他的挣扎没有换来任何怜悯。他的恋人短促地笑了一声，似乎对他的反应感到满意。

他轻吹了一口气在德拉科的脸上，里面混合着葡萄果香和馥郁的木质香气。那是德拉科留在酒柜里最好的一瓶白兰地。

该死，他先用上了。德拉科想到。

也许更多的白兰地使他放开了拘束。德拉科听见他又喝了一些酒，浓烈的酒香弥漫在两人呼吸间，可惜他的口中还勒着丝带，不然德拉科很确信自己能从恋人唇齿间偷得些许温酒。

而此时他只能仰着头，任由恋人在他身上四处煽风点火。

德拉科的肉棒硬得发疼。那只手上涂满了润滑液，把他粗长的那根抹得油亮，每一寸都得到了充分爱抚，尤其是敏感的前端，每次男人的指腹滑过铃口都要细细摩挲一番。男人甚至握住了彼此的性器，让两人全身最敏感的部位相互挤压。

色情而粘腻的水声在房间里格外清晰，德拉科难耐地挺动着腰身，渴望进一步的交融。

他的恋人似乎感觉到了他的迫切，曲起双腿跪在他身上。他扶着德拉科的性器，寻到了一处柔软所在。

德拉科摒住了呼吸，他听见恋人在他耳边隐忍的呻吟，下体缓缓陷入了紧致的小穴。

这一切都太过漫长了。德拉科的肌肉紧绷，光滑的丝带已经在他的四肢勒出红痕，可这钝痛也盖不住汹涌的情欲，他只希望能再深入一点，再靠近一点。

他身上的男人已经接近极限，男人换了个姿势，蹲在德拉科的上方，试图用自身的重量吞下德拉科的肉棒。可这太疼了，他忘记做扩张，尽管现在补救也来不及了。

他深呼吸，让德拉科留在自己的体内，又凑到德拉科的耳畔低语：“如果我解开领带，你会温柔点吗？”

德拉科立刻点头。

他调整了姿势，先解开德拉科双腿的束缚，随即释放了德拉科被捆在椅背的双手。德拉科手心湿润，他的手绕过男人的膝下，握住男人紧绷的腰身，将他用力压向自己。

男人终于忍不住发出了短促的叫喊，他颤抖着，双手抱住德拉科的头，扯松了束在金发男人脑后的丝带活结。

室内柔和的火光充盈着德拉科的视野，他终于能够看清怀中男人隐忍的脸。

男人脸上的汗水不知是因为过多的白兰地还是满溢的情欲，他咬着下唇，薄唇因为受到挤压而泛白。他没有戴眼镜，那双绿色的眼睛被眉眼投下的阴影笼罩，隐泛泪光。汗水打湿的额发间露出那道细长的暗红色闪电伤疤。

他是那头倔强的狮子，而如今在德拉科的怀里，与他四肢纠缠，紧密相连。

德拉科站起身来，将男人放倒在桌上。他小心地吻去怀中人的汗水，手撑起男人的大腿，将它折向男人的胸口。

“你说会温柔点的。”他唇间送出气音，埋怨道。

“你把我勒疼了。”德拉科还深深地嵌在男人的体内，却委屈地指责对方。

“那你有本事别动。”男人似乎不那么疼了，还有余力反驳德拉科。

“波。特。”德拉科咀嚼着恋人的名字，猛地抽出了性器，又立刻插了进去。

哈利因为他的动作叫了出来，可依旧嘲他：“劲儿还挺大？”

“你可以再试一试。”德拉科扶着哈利的腿弯，一把扯掉眼前碍事的丝带，将哈利压向厚重的长桌。

穴口敏感的嫩肉因为摩擦而传递出酥麻的快感，哈利在抽插中逐渐适应了德拉科的力道，在男人手指的抚慰下再次兴奋起来。德拉科摇晃着腰身，在他体内寻找着那处能令哈利疯狂的软肉，直到听见身下男人轻哼一声。

德拉科露出一个笑来。他加大了抽插的幅度，重重地碾压过哈利的前列腺，使男人因为腺体被压迫发出难耐的呻吟。

“你知道自己现在有多淫荡吗？”德拉科俯下身贴在他耳边说道，他的手指离开哈利的分身，从他的腿根色情地爱抚向小腿，在他的袜带上流连，“被我操得眼眶泛红，我知道你还想要更多。看看你现在的样子，一丝不挂，只有小腿有所遮掩……哦。”

他的手指松开，被勾起的袜带弹在哈利蹦起的小腿上，发出“啪”地一声。

“也是我送的礼物。”他补充道，轻巧地解开了袜带上的金属扣，手则伸进去缓慢地剥下哈利身上最后的衣物。

哈利的手撑在长桌边缘，他看着衣冠楚楚的男人慢条斯理地脱去他的黑色长袜，将他的小腿贴近自己，用唇舌戏弄着他，从脚尖吻到小腿，又俯下身舔弄着他的乳尖。

“你今天穿的是我给你订的那套礼服吗？”德拉科轻声呢喃着，虔诚地吻着哈利的胸口。

快感从德拉科触碰的每一寸肌肤萌发，在哈利的体内流窜着，如细微的电流，令人战栗又沉迷。哈利呻吟着，渴望德拉科赐予他更汹涌的快乐。

“我在试衣间里就想这么干你了。”德拉科一边操他，一边给了他一个湿润缱绻的舌吻，手上却用刚才的丝带缠住了哈利勃起的分身。

“别。”哈利伸手去挡，德拉科却握住了他的手腕，将他双手束至头顶，身下也激烈了起来。

哈利的分身在空气中微微颤抖着，铃口冒出的透明爱液如同得不到满足而落下的泪水，顺着茎身流下，打湿了丝带。他的后穴早就在德拉科的操弄下湿润柔软，随着男人的动作吞吐着粗壮的阴茎，前列腺也在反复摩擦中给予他持续的刺激，从身后蔓延至前端，让他有种失控的快感。

他无意识地挣扎着，可德拉科没有放过他，反而抽动得更加频繁。哈利眼神涣散，任由德拉科摆布，只有汹涌的情潮反复冲刷着他的身体。

层层叠加的快感让两人都头皮发麻，却还是追逐着性爱带来的快乐。德拉科频率越来越快，他的顶弄使得哈利呻吟得更加放浪，后穴也回应着德拉科，用更用力地收缩挽留男人的性器。

“我不行了，德拉科，慢点……”他哭喊着，挣脱开德拉科的束缚，双手推拒着他的胸口，想要逃离。德拉科抱紧了他，伸手解开束在哈利阴茎上的丝带。

这仿佛是高潮的信号，哈利环绕在德拉科后背的手忍不住用力陷进男人的肌肉里，留下痛与快乐交织的痕迹。

“再叫大声点，哈利，我快射了。”

哈利抓着男人，呻吟着释放了出来，而德拉科也同时到达了高潮，将精液射进他的深处。两人交叠在一起，私处还相连着，似乎都无法从至高的性爱中回神。

过了一会儿，哈利想要起身去浴室清理一下。他伸手推开身上的男人，德拉科的性器再他体内滑动的异物感依旧明显。他走向浴室的时候，德拉科的精液从他的股间流出，粘腻的触感让哈利略微不适，可身体与心理上的双重餍足令他选择忽略了这种怪异的感觉。

德拉科侧躺在桌上，回味了一下刚才的性爱，才起身加入了哈利。

浴室里的水声逐渐掩盖了新一轮的亲吻和抽插，只有房间里挥散不去的淫靡气味还暗示着不久前发生在这里的激烈情事。


End file.
